


What happens when 'it' comes out of the box?

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy is too busy to keep up with winding the music box and misses his chance. What happens next isn't exactly what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens when 'it' comes out of the box?

As a night guard Jeremy could have never guessed his work would consist of this.  It’s already been a few nights at Freddy’s and the night shift guard was absolutely terrified of coming back. That to say at least. The work was absolutely not something he had imagined when starting and surely no one had told him the animatronic animals would all be after his head, especially not the old ones which for some reason decided to come out and join the party with the newer polished versions.

He thought he’d seen it all, his nightly routine was starting to turn into a pattern despite the fact he was still terrified. Check the vents, blink the flashlight, wind up the music box, the tune of which was seemingly beginning to imprint on his skull. It made his head hurt. Sometimes he’d put his mask on and hold his breath, watching toy Bonnie pass by giving him a death glare from artificial green eyes. It was scary, but nothing out of ordinary. Until the animatronics started getting really annoying.

Jeremy would barely have time to ward off the new ones when he’d already see the old approach, or that goddamned Balloon Boy would show up and have him put on the mask again. Take it off, put it on; the flashlight, the cameras. It only came to his attention when he noticed a red warning sign flashing at the prize corner that Jeremy had absolutely forgotten about the music box. He hurried to switch to wind it up but suddenly the sign disappeared altogether, making the night guard swallow hard. This couldn’t be happening; he had no idea what to do now. Overwhelmed by panic Jeremy hadn’t noticed the other animatronics disappear.

With trembling hands the guard took his tablet, switching to the prize corner. With the flashlight turned on he’d see the sight which made a chill run down his spine. The music box was wide open, and empty. A distant melody made Jeremy lower the screen and put the Freddy mask on in hopes of fooling the animatronic he knew was heading towards his office. He didn’t even know what that thing looked like and what it could do. Being a night shift guard he had never seen what was going on during the day except for that time when he had come to sign up for the job. But the prize corner had never opened its doors for him.

He counted as seconds ticked, the melody coming closer and closer until the sound just…broke off, drowning the pizzeria in deadly silence. That was it. He was going to die in just mere moments.

Jeremy shouted when a figure lunged at him out of darkness with a loud screech, pushing him on the floor together with his seat which tipped from impact of the hit. His mask flew off, leaving the night guard without the last means of protection. He stared up at the…thing…which was now on top of him. It was some sort of doll, mostly monochrome and covered with stripes. A marionette perhaps, seeing how there were strings attached to it leading nowhere into the darkness of the pizzeria. The guard’s breath hitched as he felt slender fingers wrap around his neck and he was sure those were the last moments of his life before the puppet would choke him to death.

But it did nothing except sit on him and put all of its weight on his hips. That wasn’t too bad though, the marionette was surprisingly light, almost as if it didn’t have any kind of metallic endoskeleton inside of it, and just as thin, supporting the theory.

Why wasn’t he dead yet though? The animatronic seemed to simply…stare, its glowing white pupils locked with Jeremy’s eyes. It seemed almost like it was thinking. The guard remembered the phone guy’s message and wondered what kinds of thoughts could go through a puppet’s mind.

“Look-” Jeremy’s voice cracked. He was surprised at how just hoarse he sounded, “I know you can understand me so I…I mean no harm. I’m just here to watch you- J-just please don’t kill me.” At his words the puppet seemingly came out of its daze and squeezed, pressing Jeremy against the floor. Hands wrapped around the thin striped wrists, the night guard tried to tear the animatronic away, struggling to breathe as he was being forcefully robbed of air.

It stopped at once. With Jeremy still alive, surprisingly. The puppet pulled away, letting out a weird sound akin to a screech from earlier, just a lot quieter. If Jeremy didn’t know this thing couldn’t change its expression he’d swear its cheeks got redder. Surprised by the puppet’s reaction, the night guard scanned his surroundings in search of the cause. That was when he felt it, making him turn red too in embarrassment. Now out of all times…

It took a real man to get a boner in a situation like that. Hands down, he had to admit it. But he had almost a raging erection and the marionette’s behind was very neatly pressed against it. So Jeremy had to guess that he had just ruined the puppet’s mood. Given this hellspawn of an animatronic could understand such things as that of course. But he had no other explanation of why the marionette would stop and just stare at him with its empty eye sockets like that. Where did the pupils go anyway?

Jeremy watched the thing shift and move off him as it knelt beside him, face right above his as it seemingly just stared. The night guard squeaked, feeling a hand cup his crotch and turned ever redder as it started to rub, “C-come on you can’t be programmed w-with _that…_ ” he muttered, moving his trembling hands to stop the puppet’s advances but his wrists were caught and pressed above his head with force one wouldn’t normally expect from such a thin form. That was bizarre. And was what even more bizarre was the fact Jeremy was _enjoying_ that. He swore he didn’t have a thing for animatronic marionettes jacking him off but here he was, with a dick which wasn’t getting any less hard under the hand of the said animatronic marionette.

The hand which was rubbing him stopped, but only for Jeremy to hear the sound of his own opening zipper. He felt the hand slide inside his boxers and gasped, breath coming out ragged as his cock was grabbed. He looked down, after all staring the thing right in the face was somewhat creepy. He was ridiculously hard as the puppet pulled him out of his boxers and he had to bite his lip, letting the animatronic do what it wanted. The puppet looked at him with what he could guess was curiosity despite its unchanging expression.

It was awhile after Jeremy had started letting out breathy sounds that the marionette stopped, letting go of the guard’s erection to undo a strip of clothing which was clinging to its own crotch, almost invisible as it was mixing with the rest of its body. It revealed some kind of bump with a hole in the center and Jeremy only had to wonder what it was for. He found out soon enough as he watched a white slick shaft slide out, its owner seemingly beginning to pant.

“Uhm- s-so you’re male, ah, I suppose, i-if you even have a concept of gender. Now w-what are you planning to do with that?” The night guard stuttered, red flooding his face even heavier than before, “Who would even make an animatronic with _this_ kind of thing in mind? T-this makes no sense,” he swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away from the puppet’s privates.

The marionette themself didn’t care much whether or not Jeremy was staring. They let go of the guard’s wrists to let him sit up, which Jeremy did, still watching the other cautiously. Now what? What was this thing planning to do to him? The answer was rather obvious though and in a way Jeremy was glad he wasn’t going to die. Perhaps having sex with that wouldn’t be bad- he meant it would be better than dying at least..!

The guard was grabbed and yanked towards the animatronic, his collar in thin striped hand. He didn’t resist, just squeaked quietly, looking up at the puppet's unmoving grin as their hands moved to grab the guard’s behind. They definitely knew what they were doing, there could be no mistake. They were designed with this in their programming for some unknown reason. If they even had a programming. It was still up to discussion if the marionette even had an endoskeleton inside. But it _had_ to work somehow. Jeremy closed his eyes, letting his pants be pushed down together with his boxers. A hand grabbed his rear roughly and he bit his lip. This was way too embarrassing, but he didn’t really have a choice. The next thing Jeremy knew was that he got pushed down and that he had a dick pressed against his face.

The puppet let out a satisfied murmur (could they even talk?) and relaxed, feeling the guard start doing exactly they wanted him to do. Jeremy wrapped his lips around the length, moving up and down on it as he began to suck. It tasted strange, mostly of lube and something like silicon; he had to assume it was made out of something like it. The marionette would occasionally produce a sound or pull on Jeremy’s head to pull him closer, but generally they were patient and let the guard who wasn’t used to this kind of thing take it slow. Small bits of saliva would run down Jeremy’s chin as he sucked, struggling to take more and not choke. It didn’t take long for the thin arms to move over the guard’s back, clawing it as their sounds got slightly louder and reminded more of screeching. Jeremy wasn’t sure, but he had to assume the puppet was doing that out of pleasure, and hopefully not discomfort.  The thing was panting rather hard despite not having a proper face or mouth, scratching against his back each time he moved to take them in.

Jeremy was pushed away out of the blue and stumbled backwards, tripping thanks to his own pants which were still almost halfway on. The puppet took care of that though, sliding them down completely to take them off together with the guard’s shoes. They put the clothes away with almost surprising care and turned their eyeless stare back at Jeremy, standing up. They really were rather huge – tall and thin, with long limbs and stripes all over them. The security guard swallowed and stood up by the marionette’s gesture, instantly being turned around and slammed against the table. He choked in pain but did nothing else, breathing deeply to calm down from sudden shock while the animatronic was busy spreading his legs.

The lube was there but preparation- the marionette simply didn’t seem to care enough as they pushed in. Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, hands forming fists as he felt the other force their way inside. It didn’t feel great. it felt nowhere near good but Jeremy knew better than to resist now, keeping his teeth grit as he felt the animatronic trust slowly to plunge deeper. The pain would subside slowly as he accommodated to the movement, becoming less and less tensed. Jeremy propped himself against the table comfortably, keeping his eyes closed as small noises started falling from his lips. Finally, it was getting a little better and the guard’s breath went shallow, choked noises and ragged breaths escaping.

He felt thin fingers wrap around his neck and involuntarily threw his head back, releasing a low groan as he felt them squeeze just lightly. There was a chuckle behind him and Jeremy bit his lip, feeling the movement drive him insane. Had he ever imagined an animatronic would be capable of something like that... the line of thought was broken when the puppet delivered a hard thrust, pushing Jeremy's face against the table with power one wouldn't expect from something made mostly out of fabric, their breathing becoming almost as ragged and shallow as the guard's. Another groan escaped Jeremy's mouth at the impact, but he didn't mind, too preoccupied with the heat which was spreading from the animatronic's thrusts. Soon enough Jeremy was moaning openly, getting louder as the animatronic behind him went faster, letting out a sound of their own.

Jeremy reached down to stroke himself, turning to look at the puppet. It was almost as if their expression had changed again, it was impossible to tell just by looking at it but it seemed like the smallest details were making it different. Maybe it was the light but the thing definitely didn’t look as angry as before. Jeremy gasped as he was pushed back down on the table and kept himself there, moaning in pleasure as he was being fucked relentlessly, the hands moving to his hips to pull and hold on them, leaving marks on the pale skin.

The puppet leaned on the guard, slowing down considerably as they thrust deeply, producing small sounds and murmurs of pleasure. Jeremy felt the cold mask against the side of his neck and threw his head back, his moans loud and wanton. Maybe later…they’d do this again. Just maybe…

He was close. And the release was powerful, making him groan and quiver, his legs shaking as Jeremy spilled on the checkered floor under the table. Through the high he could feel the marionette deliver a few more deep thrusts and pull out completely. Then there was something leaking down his legs. He wasn’t sure if it was lube or the…result of the animatronic’s release, if they were even capable of that, but it was all the same, the liquid needed cleaning up just like the floor and the table which lost a few things in process. The papers were all mangled and the fan was on the floor, still somehow managing to work. They had shaken the table alright.

Jeremy turned around and the puppet was nowhere to be found. He straightened his back and looked at the clock: “6am”. That explained the animatronic’s disappearance. Though Jeremy did feel a bit bad for not being able to…whatever. People were going to come soon. The night guard quickly grabbed his belongings and made his way to one of the bathrooms. He thought about what had just happened as he cleaned around his desk and office, humming a familiar melody.

He was going to ‘forget’ the music box tomorrow.


End file.
